musicfandomcom-20200222-history
DEVO
__NOEDITSECTION__ Founded: 1974 Headquarters: Akron, OH Website Link(s): Club DEVO Label(s) * Stiff * Virgin * Warner Brothers * Enigma * Restless * Rykodisc Genre(s) * Electropop * Avant Garde * Agit-Pop RIYL * POLYSICS * The Residents * Servotron * Kraftwerk * Brian Eno * Talking Heads Band Members * Mark Mothersbaugh * Gerald V. Casale * Bob Mothersbaugh a/k/a Bob1 * Bob Casale a/k/a Bob2 * Alan Meyers (1975-1984) * Jim Mothersbaugh (1974-1975) * David Kendrick (1986-Present) * Josh Freese (1996-Present) Includes Members of * Sparks * The Wipeouters * The Numbers Band Band Biography DEVO was founded in the early 1970s as an art project; they were originally put together for the short film The Truth About De-Evolution, although prior to the film, various lineups had played under different names. Their first EPs and singles were self-released, although they soon got picked up by both Warner Brothers (in the US and Canada) and Virgin (everywhere else), through a very costly mistake. The head of Virgin took DEVO to Jamaica and tried to convince them to have Johnny Rotten as the lead vocalist. They declined. Their first album had some hits, but it was the third, Freedom Of Choice that had some of their most popular songs, "Girl U Want" and "Whip It". They briefly broke up in 1985, but reformed for 1986, for three more records. Since then, they've been performing together occasionally (both for soundtracks and tours) and scoring films together as part of Mutato Muzika. =Discography= Albums * Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are DEVO! * Duty Now For The Future * Freedom Of Choice * New Traditionalists * Oh, No! It's DEVO * Shout * Total DEVO * Now It Can Be Told * smoothnoodlemaps * E-Z Listening Disc * Hardcore DEVO Volume 1 * ''Hardcore DEVO Volume 2 * ''Live: The Mongoloid Years * ''Recombo DNA * Pioneers Who Got Scalped * ''DEVO Live 1980 EPs * Be Stiff * DEV-O Live Singles * "Mechanical Man" * "Jocko Homo" * "Mongoloid" * "Theme From Dr. Detroit" * "Working In A Coalmine Appears On Compilations * When Pigs Fly: Songs You Never Thought You'd Hear Soundtracks * Adventures Of The Smart Patrol * Supercop * Chef Aid * Tank Girl * The Powerpuff Girls: Heroes & Villains * Moog * The Life Aquatic With Steve Zissou Mix CDs * Past The Barber and Gymnasium * Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * He's In The Industry * The Biology of Purpose * De Revrum's Crash Course In De Muzikum Educatchum * Obligatory Mix Vol. 1 * Dub Club: Creepy Crawly Creepy Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly - Matt * Dub Club Matt Auxilliary: KITTY!!! * The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plates * Dub Club: Aren't You Going To Wish Me Happy Birthday? - Matt * Dad's Guitar Stuff * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * Monosyllabic * Aila's Mp3 Of The Week Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 3 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 5 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category: Artist